Ignaeun
The Ignaeuns are a group created during a small scale cultural movement within the Subcontinent of Lordaeron, primarily the Alterac Mountains in which individuals have cast aside their old lives in favor of living as the great warriors of Alterac past had. Their reference style stems from their reverence to the great Ignaeus the Trollbane and the strong warriors spirit of the first Alteraci tribe. Small and number, the Igneauns populate a single tribe. While there are less than two-hundred within the Alterac Mountains, Alteraci and Stromic alike cast their old lives aside in favor of betterment through enduring the harsh landscape of Alterac. Quite like the Alteraci tribe, they speak a language of war and bloodshed, and seek to test the mettle of those who would dare trek into their territory. History Background The term Alteraci was first used to reference the first tribes of Alterac. These rugged mountain people hungered for war, and endured in the harsh landscapes of Alterac for many years before the unification of the Arathorian Empire. The Alteraci Tribe pledged their loyalty to Thoradin after a due between himself, and the powerful Alteraci leader Ignaeus. In an act of unity, Thoradin offer Ignaeus a hand in peace, bringing the Alteraci into the Empire of Arathor. Their leader, Ignaeus brought great glory to the Empire of Arathor through his conquest and slaughter of the trolls in Lordaeron. For his efficiency in slaughtering the rival troll population, he was dubbed "the Trollbane". His lineage would go on to be the ruling family of the Kingdom of Stromgarde after the fall of the Arathorian Empire. The Fall of Alterac, and the Rise of New Tribalism Over the years after the rise of the Kingdom of Alterac and the onset of the Second War, the last Alteraci King Aiden Perenolde betrayed the Alliance of Lordaeron by allowing the Orcish Horde to pass through the Alterac Mountains without contest so long as his people were not harmed. Perenolde also acted against the Alliance in several other ways which led to the Siege of Alterac, and the downfall of the Kingdom. With the Kingdom in shambles, many nobles lost their lands, and people lost their homes. While many turned to the Alterac Syndicate, some ventured out into the mountains on their own and sought to make a new name for themselves outside the decadence of the ruined Kingdom. Those few who did survive on their own in the Alterac Mountains used their own unique skills to create a small and lasting community within the valleys of Alterac. Those who joined this small community became known as the Igneauns. With a unified belief that the old and tribal methods of the first Alteraci were an enduring practice worth reflecting for their survival, they became a rugged bunch that held against the many perils of Alterac after finding new light and purpose in savagery and personal strength. For decades they remained isolated to their own area, growing stronger, and teaching the next generation of tribal Alteraci the true value of strength and power. With growing power in their small corner of the Alterac Mountains, they are known to slaughter anything that may be seen as a threat to them; and place their own survival as paramount to the preservation of Alteraci history, and a pure Alteraci bloodline. In their time of isolation, they have settled within an unnamed vale, growing stronger through each tribulation. Culture The Ignaeun's place strength above all, as they consider it a key tool in their survival. Many of their current practices are more primal than those of the Kingdom of Alterac. Through their strength, they can conquer and protect their own in their pocket of Alterac. Traditional gender roles of men and women are strongly enforced within their society. As the men and boys go out and hunt, the women are more inclined to forage and take up more economic skills for the upkeep of their homes, and the vale as a whole. However, these women are also trained to endure through battle and struggle just like the men, as attacks from Yetis and Ogres are frequent enough to warrant each individual having the strength to defend themselves. Without any agrarian experience, and the inability to grow and harvest crops in the frigid cold mountains, their society places a heavy focus on hunting which leaves little time for recreation or activities outside of traditional roles. Their warmongering outlook however means they are often at odds with the large population of Yetis in the area, and are often found to eat these yetis as well. Category:Houses, Clans and Tribes Category:Alteraci